Forgiveness
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Danny has fought many battles that has brought him to death's door. But when Vlad comes, he will face the toughest yet: forgiving him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I don't really know where I am going to go with this story but I just started writing and this came out XD. I hope you like it and this is another Danny and Vlad friendship fic. Well sorta, it is more like Vlad seeking forgiveness. But before I give away too much more, I just wanted you to know that this is NOT A SLASH FIC. I don't do those.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Heart pounding, sweat dripping, room spinning; all of it attacks him at once. A shot of ecto-energy meets his chest with such a harsh force that it knocks the teenager onto his back. The heated oxygen is ripped out of his burning lungs when he lands. He gasps as he struggles to stand. A hand absentmindedly clings to the fresh wound that has stained his rib cage. Fangs peer back at him when he glares at the smirking, vampire-like ghost before him. Vlad Plasmius raises a hand, drawing in energy to create another ecto-blast. Danny Phantom discovers his body is shaking and, against his desires, collapses to the floor. To his surprise, he sees the gleam of the ecto disperse from his enemy's hand.

The man crosses over to the defeated phantom, leans over, and lifts him by the throat. Not choking but uncomfortable, Danny claws at the leather wrapped tightly around his neck. Luckily, there is not enough pressure present to kill him, though there is certainly enough to keep him lifted in the air and defenseless. He attempts to kick Vlad, yet his energy escapes before he has the chance too. The man brings his face closer to the teenager and smiles haughtily.

"Checkmate, Daniel," he growls smugly, "checkmate…"

He struggles one final time before going limp in Vlad's hold.

"Fine," he sighs, squinting his eyes shut, "just make it quick…"

"Pardon?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Come on. Can't you at least pretend to be decent enough not to torture me before you kill me?" His eyes widen in fear of the response.

Vlad chuckles softly, placing the boy on the ground. Danny, finding it difficult to stand, stares timidly up at him.

"I…I don't understand."

"Of course not," he whispers, taking a step closer, "you are only fourteen after all. Too young to drive and not in college yet." He shakes his head and chuckles. "My, my. You still haven't changed since our first meeting, have you, Little Badger?"

Danny remains silent, unsure of the man's sanity level at the moment.

Vlad continues.

"I may be evil," he casually states as he begins pacing, "but I am not heartless enough to steal a child's life away."

"You're not going to kill me?" he asks hopefully.

Plasmius shakes his head, turns his back, and sighs.

"It would be like killing my son…"

Danny backs away at the statement, suddenly and desperately wanting to leave.

"You know Daniel, we really aren't that different."

"How do you figure that?" Danny hisses lowly.

Vlad chuckles.

"Because," he faces Danny, "this world refuses to accept both of us for what we really are." Black rings appear out of no where and float over his body, bringing Vlad Masters to view. Danny Phantom relaxes after a moment and white rings bring Danny Fenton back.

"Tell me something though," he states as he pushes his white hair back.

Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Can _you_ accept me for what I am?" He extends a hand to the teenager, his eyes pleading.

Fear and uncertainty grips his heart. Was Vlad up to something or was he truly asking for acceptance?

_Or was it something more?_

Danny's eyes widen and, not knowing how to respond, steps back before returning to Danny Phantom and flying away. Vlad feels something break within at the sight as he sighs.

_I was searching for something more_, he thought to himself, _I was asking for your forgiveness…_

**A/N**

**So how was it? I hope everyone isn't getting sick of Danny and Vlad Friendship stories because I am hooked on them ^-^. You don't see too many, unfortunately. Though I am excited about my next idea. I am thinking about doing a Vlad/Maddie fic! Tell me if you would like to read a story like that because if so, I would love to write it for you :). Thanks and see you next fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well, I decided to continue the story! Hopefully you guys liked it enough for it to be continued XD This chapter is a lot longer than the last chapter and I think it turned out very good. Extremely suspenseful and edge-of-you-seat! Enjoy and Review!**

As he dips his spoon in and out of the milk that drowns the few remaining bits of cereal, Danny can not help but to think about what had happened yesterday. Vlad, their fight, his odd behavior; though what sticks out in his mind the most is what the half-ghost had said to him. He had nearly begged for the teenager's forgiveness as Danny recalls, plus he had spared his life. He pays no mind to his parents when they leap excitedly into the kitchen.

"Just wait till the next ghost tries to enter _this_ house," Jack Fenton beams proudly, grasping his new invention. "They won't know what hit them!"

"Now, Jack," Maddie intervenes. "Put that away before you hurt yourself...again."

Jack pouts before nonchalantly lowering his arm. Maddie smiles, yet it quickly fades.

"Why, Danny. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom," he sighs.

She opens her mouth to try again, but Jack puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. He knows his son will not likely tell them what's wrong so he decides to stop Maddie before she even tries. They turn to leave the room.

"Hey, guys?"

They turn at the sound of their son's voice, surprised that he is seemingly making conversation.

"Uh, yes, son?" Jack pipes in.

"Do..." he sits up straight, clearly hesitating. "Do you think people deserve a second chance?"

Maddie smiles before lightly kissing him on the top of the head.

"Of course, sweetie. Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"Yeah, but even if they have done some really bad things in their past?"

"Everyone has something that they regret. It's up to you to be the bigger person and forgive them, though!" his father chirps.

Danny frowns.

_ I wonder if he would say the same thing if he knew all the things Vlad has done_, he thinks to himself.

School is over for the week and the weekend has finally come. The only concern for normal teenagers is their weekend plans. But Danny Fenton is far from normal. And so are his weekend plans. He had told his parents he was going to go camping with his school in Wisconsin. The truth, though, was that he was leaving for Wisconsin to visit Vlad and get everything straightened out.

_At least I told the truth about going to Wisconsin_, he thinks hopelessly to himself. Landing before the mansion of Vlad Masters, he can not help but to remember the reminder staining his mind of Vlad Plasmius. _What if this was all a trap?_ Knowing what he has done before, Vlad is not above doing such a thing to the boy.

He is just about to turn around and head back home when he hears his name. He faces the familiar voice, not surprised when his eyes land upon Vlad.

"What are you doing out here?" they both ask at once.

"Uh, go ahead," Danny points.

"Well, my cat ran outside and I was trying to find her before she ran off," Vlad explains.

Danny chuckles.

"So you finally decided to get a cat, huh?"

Vlad peers into the bushes lining his mansion and leans over to retrieve his cat.

"When you are lonely enough, you find even the company of a simple house pet is better than nothing," he says lowly while stroking the cat affectionately.

Danny suddenly feels guilty for bringing it up and awkwardly stares at the ground. Vlad glances to the side. The sun is shining brightly above, birds flutter and chirp excitedly through the air, and a soft breeze ruffles through the teenager's snowy-white hair. He had come to speak to Vlad, get to the bottom of what had happened, but with each passing minute, the discomforting feeling lying over the pair deepens until it is choking each of them. Vlad takes a deep breathe and is the first to speak.

"I suppose you have flown all the way out here for a reason," he says, turning to walk into his house. "I won't keep you."

Danny steps forward abruptly, though he is still hesitant.

"Actually, I came to talk to you."

Vlad stops in his tracks and pauses a moment before facing the teenager. Danny Phantom changes back into Danny Fenton while Vlad stares the boy down. Aware of the rather high level of stress between the pair, he nods and gestures inside to which Danny follows him in. The familiar football gear hanging everywhere greets him in the main room. Vlad is already heading to the stairs so he decides to follow. It feels odd to him, casually strolling through the mansion; the last time he had done so was before he knew that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius. His mind repeatedly warns him that this is merely a trap; that he was not searching for forgiveness or sympathy that day, just an easy way to kill Danny Phantom without the intervening of others. But his conscious reminds him that he had the chance to murder him yesterday, though he released him in order to talk about acceptance. _Maybe he really does want a second chance…_ his conscious suggests. _Yeah, and maybe he wants to try to brainwash you into becoming his son or kill you,_ his mind hisses. _He_ _hasn't made any moves to harm you yet. Give him a chance… No_, his instincts snap, _get out of here now before it is too late!_

He is so absorbed in the internal war that he nearly runs into Vlad when the man stops to open the door to the library. He stiffens as Vlad gestures for Danny to go inside the room. Desperately wanting to leave, he continues inside. He hears the door shut behind him and swears that he heard his freedom snap and his last chance of survival fade. _Why did you do this? Even if you go ghost, you know Plasmius is stronger. Who knows what he is planning on doing_, his mind sighs. _Perhaps he really does want a second chance. Be the one to give that to him_, his conscious pleads.

_A second chance…_

"Daniel?"

He jumps at the sound of Vlad's voice. Vlad crosses over to him and begins reaching a hand inside his pocket. Danny frowns and immediately drops into a fighting stance. Though, Vlad ignores him and pulls out an old newspaper. Extending his arm, he nods for Danny to take it. He relaxes and lightly grasps the paper.

"I know this is all probably very confusing for you," Vlad explains, "but allow me to explain."

Yet, Danny does not respond. Instead his eyes widen and he nearly drops the article. His hand clings harshly to his forehead and he steps back. Titled on the headlines of the newspaper are the words: VLAD MASTERS FOUND DEAD IN HOME, SUICIDE HIGHLY EXPECTED.

Danny looks up abruptly at the man.

"Y-You're dead?" he hollers.

Vlad shakes his head.

"No, I am not dead. At least, not yet. But if I do not change the present," he looks at the newspaper, "that _will_ happen."

"I, I don't understand," he drops the newspaper and shakes his head. "No. No! This is all just a part of your plan!"

"Daniel—"

"No! I won't fall for it, Vlad. You may have fooled me into thinking you wanted a second chance yesterday, but you won't fool me again!"

He runs, jumps, and while in mid-air, transforms into a ghost before flying off. Vlad reaches after him, but it is too late for the young teenager is already gone. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hands fall to support him when he falls to his knees. He shakes his head over and over.

"It's no use. He will never forgive me…"

Behind him, Clockwork appears.

"Give the boy a chance," he says softly, a white beard growing on his now-wrinkled face, "he will come around."

Vlad faces the ghost.

"But time is running out!" he yells. And yet, he is not angry. He is afraid.

Clockwork lightly runs his staff through the air. An orb appears, a scene of Danny at his school shown within it.

"Go to him tomorrow during school. You will make progress."

The ghost fades and a tear escapes Vlad's eye right as his cat begins rubbing affectionately against him. Miles away, Danny too squints his eyes tight harshly, his focus lingering as he remembers the disturbing article in that old newspaper…

**A/N**

**Talk about a what-just-happened moment! I hope the end left you on the edge of you seat lol! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay guys! I have been dealing with school plus technical issues. That's always fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is pretty dramatic. Oh, but before you read, I wanted to inform you of something. Unlike the other chapters, this chapter is written in past tense. I know the other two chapters were present, but I forgot whenever I began writing this chapter and I did not want to go back and make all of the changes and retype everything so I just left it. The remainder of the story will be in past tense. It is just so much easier to write. Thanks for your understanding. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Like he had been doing all day, Danny once again peeked over his shoulder, scanning the busy halls of his high school.<p>

"Will you relax, Danny?" Sam frowned.

"Seriously, dude. Just chill," Tucker added, glancing at his paranoid friend.

"How can I relax?" he questioned. "After everything that has happened the past few days, relaxing is out of the question. Plasmius is going to sneak up on me and try to catch me off guard. I know he is."

They entered the cafeteria and, after grabbing their trays of food, took their seats at a lone table. Sam watched as the half-phantom picked, stabbed, and just about dissected his food.

"So let me get this straight. _Vlad_ asked for a second chance?"she questioned, hardly believing it herself.

"Basically," Danny sighed.

"And what was up with that newspaper he showed you?" Tucker added.

"I don't know. It's been bothering me ever since he showed me." He stabbed at his lumpy mashed potatoes a final time before dropping his fork. "You know what. Vlad has done this before. He is always trying to trick me somehow. This is probably just another attempt to kidnap my mom whenever I'm distracted or insult my dad someway."

Sam and Tucker eyed each other, highly concerned about their friend. Lunch time passed and the bell rang for the students to return to their classes. Sam, Tucker, and Danny took their usual seats in History class. Though, not even ten minutes into class, their teacher received a phone call saying that the vice-principle wanted to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were unsure as to why Mr. Lancer would want to see them, but they rose from their seats and headed to the office. Danny, hesitatingly closing the door, eyed his out-of-shape teacher who remained with his back turned to the three.

"Um…You wanted to see us, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, scratching the back of his neck.

The teacher faced them and they gasped. His usual, commanding green eyes were now a glowing blood-red. Danny quickly turned ghost while Sam and Tucker backed away in horror. Seconds later, Vlad Plasmius faded out of the human, leaving the teacher to fall faint. Danny caught him before glaring up bitterly at the other half-ghost.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?" he shouted. He rested Mr. Lancer in a nearby chair and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Daniel, please calm down. Let me explain," Vlad frowned.

"I don't think so," Danny growled and with that, he pulled his fist back, the end beginning to glow and charge up an ecto-bolt. Though, Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm down.

"Wait!"

Vlad looked at the girl, shocked but relieved. Danny glanced at his Goth friend.

"What?"

"Maybe he isn't here to kill you after all."

"What are you saying?" he asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, Sam," Tucker added. "Don't you remember what he's done before?"

"Yes, I do. But before, he would have never allowed Danny to just attack him without defending himself or attacking him first," she said, pointing at Plasmius. Vlad simply remained with eyebrows arched in concern and back nearing the wall behind him. Danny's anger faded and he sighed, lowering his hand but not lowering his guard.

"Fine," Danny spat. "Talk. But if you try anything…" His eyes glowed threateningly.

"I did not come here to harm you, Daniel. If I did, why would I have called for your friends to come with you?" Vlad argued.

Danny straightened slightly, seeing that he did have a point. If he had wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't have called for an audience. They would have just gotten in the way.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

Vlad sighed.

"Perhaps you remember that newspaper article I showed you recently?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He had to admit: he was very curious about that article and had been ever since he had first seen it. But he was not about to let Vlad know how interested he was.

"If I do not change the present, it will happen."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Wait. You're saying that if you don't change the present, you'll die from," his heart thumped as he thought of the next word, "suicide?"

Vlad nodded solemnly, shamefully glaring at the ground. "I will explain to you how I found this out later, but I cannot do this alone. I…" he swallowed hard. "I need your help."

"Another humiliatingly desperate measure?" Danny scoffed.

Vlad glanced up at the teenager, seeing that he was not budging.

"Danny, I know I have done you and your family much wrong in the past. I know that I have deceived and tricked you and you have every right to hate me if you don't already. But I beg of you," he stepped closer to which Danny jumped back, but he did not have time to react when Vlad rested his hands on his shoulders, "Please do not let that happen! Help me. Please."

Danny's mouth fell open slightly while Vlad continued talking hysterically, dreadfully afraid of what he knew was to come.

"This time it is not a humiliatingly desperate measure. I will openly admit that I cannot do this alone! Without you, I will die that way, Danny; completely alone and forgotten by this world unless you help me change the future.."

Danny stared at him. The fear that was present in his eyes, the horror in his voice could not have been planned out. Vlad wasn't that good of an actor. The confused teenager did not know how to respond. Remembering everything that had happened in their past, he deeply wished to refuse; to tell the man to go home and find someone else to mess with. But something in him would not allow it. Whether he liked it or not, he found his head beginning to nod slowly.

"Okay…" he stated. "I'll help you, Vlad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Poor Vlad! I just want to give him a big hug! That couldn't possibly be because I am a fangirl… *nervous glance sideways* XD hehe. Well I hope you liked it and chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long but I had to finish my other stories and I got sidetracked. I hope you like this chapter, though! I think it is one of the best ones. You learn a little about Vlad's past. Enjoy!**

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine. Sam, Tucker, and I are going to be spending the weekend at Vlad's…Yes, I'll check in regularly…Okay, bye." Danny tried to end the phone call, but his mom was not letting up. So he held it close to his mouth, crooked his body, and mumbled, "I love you, too, mom." From across the aisle of the jet, he could hear Tucker and Sam smothering their laughter. He clicked the call to an end and crossed his arms.

"Oh, what? You're trying to tell me your moms don't make you say that still?"

They smiled and turned to look out the window once again. Despite sitting directly across from his enemy, Vlad Masters, he felt surprisingly relaxed. The low hum of the jet, which Vlad brought along to bring Danny and his friends to Wisconsin, soothed his nerves and lifted his attention to the magnificent view that lay before him. The valleys and rolling hills blended Wisconsin's sweet melody with the air and created a day that was just right. Directing his attention to Vlad, he couldn't help but to study the man.

The typical black suit along with the white hair reassured the teenager that this was indeed the smug, ever-eager Vlad, but the concerned frown etched across his face also told him that he was deep in thought. Most likely, just like Danny had been doing for the past few hours, he was reviewing what had happened in the past few days. Somehow, he had managed to convince the phantom, along with his friends, to accompany him to his Wisconsin mansion. Why he agreed to come, both the man and the boy were still curious to know.

Vlad felt Danny watching him and, without facing him, sighed and said, "So your mother was concerned about you leaving?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "You know how mother's are. They never stop worrying." It felt odd carrying on a casual conversation with him above all people, but for the sake of finding out what was going on, he decided to keep a cool head.

"Actually, No. I don't." he stated. "My mother died when I was seven."

Danny's face fell and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, um, sorry…I-I didn't know," he shrugged, looking down at the maroon carpeting of the jet.

"My father was very neglectful. He rarely gave me the time of day." He crossed his arms. "He, too, died. A car accident took his life when I was seventeen."

Danny snuck a glance at his friends who were also awkwardly staring over at the teenager and the man. He could almost hear Sam's thoughts. _Maybe we should've cut him some slack._

Vlad sighed and abruptly changed the subject.

"We will be arriving shortly. Once we are there, I will show you around, assuming your friends are unfamiliar with my house."

Danny nodded in agreement and glanced out the window.

The butlers retrieved their luggage, Vlad showed his visitors around, and everyone chose their room. Danny dropped his bags on his bed, a soft knock echoing through the room. Sam peeked in.

"Can you believe this place? It's enormous!"

"Yeah. I know. It's great," Danny sighed.

She blinked and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"I never knew any of that about Vlad. I mean, his mother died when he was seven? I always thought Vlad was just an unexcused villain, but…"

"Danny, you couldn't have known all of that happened in his past. It's not like you two share a casual conversation over a cup of coffee every day."

"Yeah, but," his shoulders dropped. "I don't know. I'm going to finish packing. I'll meet you guys downstairs for dinner in an hour."

She sighed, but nodded and closed the door behind her. Walking away, she suddenly felt someone near her.

"Ah, Samantha."

She jumped and turned around to see Vlad Plasmius floating behind her. Immediately, her hand fell to the Specter Deflector she had wrapped around her waist like a belt. He paid no mind to it though and smiled.

"Would you please join me in my private study?"

She faltered and let her hand drop.

"Actually," she lied, "I was just about to go talk to Tucker."

"Oh, I see. Hmm. Perhaps another time then."

He was about to leave when she called after him.

"Wait."

He stopped, looking directly at her.

"I…" she hesitated, "I guess I could come with you for a minute."

He smiled once again. "Splendid!" He grabbed her shoulder, her body suddenly feeling odd. Before she knew what was happening, she saw the room around her disappear and realized that they were fazing through the floors. He let her go once they were in the study. She stumbled back, becoming afraid. Only then did she come to the fact that was alone with Vlad and nowhere near Danny. Her hand inched towards the belt again. Vlad had long walked over to a book shelf holding many books and folders. Pulling a photo album out, he faced her.

"You may take a seat if you would like," he said, pointing at an empty armchair beside her. Once she was seated, he flipped the book open and rested the album in her hands.

"This is my mother," he exclaimed, pointing at a photo of a lovely woman with curly, brunette hair. "She was quite the scientist. Often, she told me of the many different theories and factors of this world. As a child, I was amazed. There was no limit to her explanations. I used to think of them as stories, but when I realized that her claims were true, it made it even more magnificent!" He faced the numerous book shelves lining the walls, his hands gesturing excitedly. "Just Imagine! Not long ago, humans were discovering how to fly, creating methods of curing diseases, and now, we are realizing that there is a way to enter a different dimension: The Ghost Zone."

Sam watched him closely, preventing her eyes from wandering. She was determined not let him trick her. But a part of her was beginning to relax. She was growing interested in his conversation, yet her curiosity grew also. Why had he brought her there in the first place? The sudden cease of his voice brought her focus out of her doubts and onto him.

"Though, even after all of that wonderful knowledge and information, there was something she was missing in all of her crammed notebooks and close observations. She did not believe in ghosts. I—" his voice cut off and he shook his head, gazing solemnly at the ground, "I often wonder what she would have thought, had she ever lived long enough to find out that her own son became the very being she never believed existed."

The girl did not know how to reply, so she remained silent. Either seconds or minutes passed; Sam was not sure. Finally, though hesitating, she glanced up at him. "Why are you telling all of this to me?"

He smiled weakly. "Perhaps it is loneliness finally getting to me. Or maybe it is because you were the one to give me a chance in the first place. Who knows?" He shrugged. "But I do know this: you are a wise young lady. Tell me," he turned his back to her, "do you believe people are capable of change?"

She looked at the album resting in her lap. Photo after photo, Vlad was seen as a young child in his mother's arms, smiling. You could tell that he loved her deeply. And even in the pictures following, the ones after her death, as long as he was beside Maddie or Danny, he was smiling. But most of the pictures consisted of him standing in the center of the camera's eye, alone and frowning. No love, no trust, no family; nothing remained in his eyes except agony and revenge.

Her head began to nod by itself before she took over. "Yeah, I do."

He walked beside her and looked down. "Do you think _I_ am capable of change?"

One final glance at the album and she knew her answer right away. "You are, Vlad. You really are." He smiled, though unexpectedly peered at the door. Danny stood in the doorway, eyes focused hard on Vlad. Right away when he saw him alone with Sam, he couldn't help but to believe he was either brainwashing her or preparing to harm her.

"Sam?"

Her head poked out from behind the large arm chair and she smiled. "Hey, Danny. You ready for dinner?"

He nodded, staring Vlad down. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Vlad frowned and quickly changed back into human. "Shall we?" he asked Danny.

He followed Vlad out of the study and walked up to Sam.

"Are you okay? Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, Danny. I'm fine," she laughed. "He was just telling me about his mom. Try to relax."

"Yeah, I guess." Nonetheless, he continued to watch Vlad carefully. As soon as the doors opened to the dining room, revealing a feast prepared on a large table, Danny couldn't help but sigh to himself. _This is going to be one long night._

**A/N**

**So how was it? I know this chapter focused a lot on Sam and Vlad instead of Danny and Vlad, but I think if Vlad would have tried to say all of that to Danny instead of Sam, he wouldn't have gotten the same reaction. And if he did, then the characters would have been too out of place. I am trying to make it where Danny is stubborn about forgiving him at first, as he probably would have been had this happened in the show, before he finally finds reasons and learns more. Let me know if they were out of character anyways or if I did okay with portraying them. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay I have to admit, this was my favorite chapter so far. It is FILLED with drama and emotion. Just imagining the characters saying this to one another is so epic. I hope you guys get the same reaction as I did ^-^ I have to warn you though: it may be just a tad bit depressing. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Also, call me geeky, but listen to this piece of music when the end conversation between Vlad and Danny begins.**

**.com/watch?v=7F5F8MxjByU**

The candles were lit, the glasses were filled, and the food was served. During it all, Vlad could feel Danny's gaze remaining on him and only him. He paid no mind and acted as though he did not notice. Beside him, Tucker was telling a story that Vlad assumed was supposed to be funny. To humor the boy, he laughed each time he knew the teenager was hoping for it.

Sam smiled thoughtfully, yet it faded when she glanced at Danny who remained scowling. Beneath the table, she drew her boot back and kicked him in the leg. He yelped, momentarily forgetting his anger, and his focus was brought to Sam. She frowned, eyebrows furrowing. He knew just what she wanted without her having to say it, though he returned to glaring at Vlad.

Tucker's story was still going so she decided to take advantage of the distraction.

"Sorry to interrupt you intriguing story, Tuck," she stated sarcastically, "but would you excuse Danny and I for a minute, Mr. Masters?"

He glanced over at her and nodded, his eyes showing the boredom and horror at the thought of being left alone with another one of Tucker's stories. Danny's attention was stolen when he heard his name, but he did not have time to protest before Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Can you at least _pretend_ you are enjoying yourself?" she questioned when they arrived in the hallway, folding her arms.

"How can I? This isn't a vacation, Sam. I know something is up and—"

"—Danny, did you ever stop to think that maybe he isn't plotting your death for once?" she interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" he blinked in confusion.

She slapped her forehead. "I mean that you should try to relax while everything is okay and worry about fighting him whenever he attacks you. Okay?"

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he sighed. "I guess you're right. I just can't help but to be suspicious. You can't say that it isn't weird that all of this is happening, though, right?"

"I don't know what's going on," she admitted. "But what I do know is even you said that people deserve a second chance." With that, she walked back into the dining room to join Vlad and Tucker.

Frowning, he decided that he had lost his appetite and walked to his room.

Closing the door, he dropped down on the bed and stared out the window.

"A second chance? Hmph. As if Vlad deserves that…But," he glanced sideways. "Even I was given a second chance." He sighed and rose, walking over to the mirror that stood in the corner. "Maybe Sam's right." He smiled at his reflection, though it quickly faded. "But what if it is just a trick?" he frowned. "I'll have trusted him and let my guard down just to have gotten tricked by him."

He growled in frustration and flopped back onto the bed. Whether fatigued or stressed, sleep took no time as it consumed the young teenager.

He gasped and jolted awake, his hands clinging to the blankets. Glancing at the clock, he knew that dinner had been long over. He cracked the door open just enough to peek outside to check the hallway.

No one was there.

He relaxed and stepped outside.

"Maybe I should talk to Tucker," he suggested to himself. "Hopefully he can help me."

Descending a staircase, he landed in the library and casually strolled through. Though, he froze when he saw a foreign figure floating in the shadows. His first thought was that it was Plasmius, but he knew it was not him when the figure came into view. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Clockwork?"

"It has been too long, Danny," he smiled softly.

"But why? What're you doing here?"

"Taking care of something for someone," he stated.

The vague answer threw him off. "What do you mean?" he hesitated.

"You will see," his adult appearance morphed into that of an elderly man. "Soon enough, you will see."

He vanished, leaving those few words with the curious teenager.

"Okay," Danny declared. "If I can't find any answers through him, I know who I can."

His cat, Maddie, rubbed thoughtfully against the leg of his pants. Vlad smiled and let his hand fall to her head to stroke her sleek coat. He continued his walk through the lonely mansion and headed upstairs to his quarters. What he did not know was that someone was waiting for him.

The squeak of the doorknob was the only signal needed to alert the intruder.

His eyes adjusted to the lighting of the dark room in time to see a hand blast a ray of ecto at him, throwing him across the hallway. He hit the wall and groaned in pain, his chest burning from the impact of the attack. Danny Phantom stepped into view and glared down at him.

"Daniel?" he questioned, taken aback.

But he did not reply as he gripped the collar of his suit and dragged him up into the air.

"I'm sick of your games, Plasmius," he growled. "Tell me what you are up to. Now!"

The tone the teenager had acquired was unfamiliar to the man. He knew he was serous this time.

He shook his head. "No matter what I say to you, you will never believe me. I could fight evil like you do, I could invite your father into my home without protest," he paused, "_or I could show you an article from the future that shows my fate_," he whispered harshly. "Either way, you will never trust me. It is foolish to believe that you ever will."

Danny dropped him and stepped back.

"I just don't get it. Why do you have to mess with me?" The phantom paced the hall. "Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?"

"If only you knew this was not my idea," Vlad stated, standing up. "I knew this would fail the very moment it was brought up. I may be doomed to an unchanging future, but I am not going to run around foolishly believing that you would give me the time of day to trust me."

He turned to leave, but Danny stopped him.

"Hold on."

He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder to signal he was listening.

"Why was Clockwork here in your mansion?"

Vlad turned around swiftly.

"Wait. Clockwork was here? When? Has he been gone long?"

Danny raised his hands defensively at the attack of questions. "You just missed him. But why does it matter to you?"

"Because," he said hopelessly, leaning against the wall, "he is my only hope to possibly changing what is to come. I need to speak with him."

"So wait." Danny interrupted. "Is that how you found out? Clockwork showed you?"

Vlad nodded.

"I had not even sought him out. I was working in my lab when my ghost sense alerted me to the presence of a ghost. When I turned around, he was standing behind me. I must admit, I was a fool and nearly attacked him. Though, he stopped me by saying he had something to show me; something that could save my life. After that, he showed me the way I am to die."

"That's how you knew so much," Danny said, finally understanding. "And that's why I saw Clockwork here tonight."

He paused.

"But why am _I_ here?"

"Because, after seeing the date of my death, I begged for a way to change it and the only way he said I could, was to mend the present. I did not know how to, though. That is when he directed me to you." He stiffened and crossed over to Danny. "Believe me when I say this, Daniel: I had no intentions to seek your forgiveness. I have always wanted you as my son and your mother as my wife, but once I saw that my wishes would never turn into realty, I gave up. You were my enemy from then on. But now, I just wish it would all go away. I do not care if you accept me as a father or a friend. I merely want you to forgive me. Your forgiveness is what will save me."

"So you're saying that if I say 'I forgive you, Vlad', all of that will go away and I can go back home and everything will be back to normal? Then fine. I forgive you Vlad. Are we done here?"

"It's not good enough, Danny. Once you truly forgive me, then and only then will it work."

His eyebrows furrowed and he turned his back to him. "It's going to take a lot to forgive you, Plasmius."

He began to walk away, his footsteps jabbing the plush carpet.

"Why is it that your friend can forgive me so easily, yet you cannot?" Vlad questioned, shaking his head.

Danny stopped.

"You want to know why Sam can trust you so easily?" he faced him. "You want to know why it is she can forgive you without giving it a second thought? Because she doesn't have to protect her family from a monster like you," he stabbed his finger against Vlad's chest. "Because she doesn't have nightmares about you taking everything away from her. And finally, because she has never been hurt by the other side of you, Vlad Plasmius. She only sees Vlad Masters while I see the ghost of you," he glared scathingly up at him. "_That_ is why it is so easy for her."

He once again turned his back and nearly made it to the end of the hallway when Vlad spoke up.

"At least I figured out two things tonight because of this conversation." His voice barely made contact with the teenager's hearing due to the fact that it was hardly scraping above a whisper.

Danny glared at him. "And what is that?"

He glanced at the ground, his hands clinging to one another behind his back. "One, that my dream of you and Maddie becoming the family I have always dreamed of is nothing but a delusional vision for a lonely man. And two," he frowned bitterly at Danny who was stunned to see his eyes becoming wet with tears, "that in eight months, thirteen days, at a quarter past ten o'clock, I shall be lying dead in my room with a photo of you and Jack resting in my hands."

_What?_ Danny's mind hollered_. Eight months? That is when he is supposed to die?_ He remained speechless, his mind taking in what he had just realized.

"If I never get the gall to tell her before I die, Daniel, please fulfill my last wish of telling Maddie I am sorry and that I really did love her."

This time, he was the one to turn his back to the one standing behind him and leave them to their maddening thoughts.

"But perhaps," he said before leaving, "like all of my other wishes, that, too, will go unheard."

**A/N**

**Wow…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it though! It is the longest and one of the most drama-filled chapters yet :). Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own the song Hello by Lionel Richie!**

* * *

><p>Asleep in his bed, the voices took their turn at swirling his mind. Vlad's pleading voice mixed with Danny's angered hollers set the night up for guaranteed insomnia. He lay in his bed for hours, yet sleep refused to take him away from it all. Finally, a half hour past eleven, sleep captured him with a blurry sweep and brought him to a new land.<p>

Though, it was no better.

His dreams simply continued to repeat their argument over and over. Somewhere in his conscious mind, he heard the clock strike midnight. Right at that moment, something began forming at the foot of his bed. He could feel it. However, no matter how much he struggled, he could not wake. Fear began piercing his soul and he felt the panic seeping in. Only when he heard his name did he finally escape the slumber.

He sat up in the midst of entangled sheets, bloodshot eyes staring at the being before him.

"Clockwork," he breathed.

The ghost extended his hand.

"Come."

He swung his legs out of the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"He has tried everything he possibly could. Yet, you still do not trust him. Now, it is my turn."

"What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about? Vlad?"

But the ghost spoke no more. Instead, he grasped the teenager's hand and swept his scepter across the room. All at once, colors formed around them. The whirlwind of motion became a tornado as it spun faster, faster. Danny gasped when he looked down for the floor itself had departed. He glanced at Clockwork who remained focused on his staff.

The hands of the clock at the end of the rod ticked forward quicker and quicker with each passing second. It all came to a rest and when the colors vanished, they were no longer in the mansion. In fact, they were in a different time period all together. Danny stepped forward, his eyes bringing in the sight around them.

Unfamiliar music swam through the air, people with odd hairstyles, and strange manners of speaking filled the room which appeared to be the gymnasium of an old high school. He scanned the banner that hung across the stage, taking in the bold gold letters that read: **'83 High School Prom.**

"1983? Where are we?" Danny faced Clockwork. "Why are we here?"

The ghost shook his head and pointed across the room to which Danny saw a young man and a young woman laughing together.

"Wait a minute. Is that mom?" Danny staggered.

Clockwork nodded.

"And that guy," he looked at the young man. "Is he Vlad?"

Again, a nod answered his question.

Danny walked up behind the pair. They paid no mind and continued laughing, Vlad stepping closer to Maddie.

"They cannot hear or see you. This is simply a replay of memories. It is as though we do not exist. In this time period, _you_ do not," Clockwork explained.

Danny turned in time to see an additional student join Vlad and his mother. The familiar smile and black hair told him it was his father. Jack pulled his friend away from Maddie, unknowingly pulling him away from _his_ future wife to give his friend dating advice.

"Come on V-man. Make your move!" he pushed.

"I don't know, Jack," Vlad said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What if it just makes everything awkward between us?"

"If you don't try, you may lose the chance, Vladdie. You asked her to the dance and you two are practically dating. Just make that final move that will make you guys official!"

Vlad gazed sheepishly at Maddie who continued to smile. His eyes traveled down, looking at the beautiful young woman before him. Behind them, Danny heard the speakers change to a newer, slower song.

The younger Vlad noticed, too.

The empty plastic cup in his hand collapsed beneath his determined grip.

"You're right, Jack." He handed the remainder of the cup to his friend. "It's now or never.

"Maddie," he smiled, stepping up to her.

She smiled shyly, pointing at the speakers. "It's our song, Vlad…"

He nodded and gazed at the ground, clearly doubting. He gathered his courage, though, and extended a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She stared at his hand, taken aback, but smiled and rested her hand in his. Vlad beamed and led her to the dance floor.

After a while, Danny recognized the tune. He had heard his mother play it late at night or early in the morning when she thought no one else was awake. He stiffened ever so slightly when he saw Vlad put his hands on Maddie's hips and her hands slip around his neck.

_I've been alone with you  
>Inside my mind<br>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
>A thousand times<br>I sometimes see you  
>Pass outside my door<em>

"Maddie," he whispered. "Look at us."

She smiled up at him, the lights reflecting in her eyes. He grinned nervously and glanced to the side.

"Vlad," her hand stroked up his chest and onto his shoulder. "Relax. You're doing fine."

_Hello!  
>Is it me you're looking for?<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>I can see it in your smile<br>You're all I've ever wanted  
>And my arms are open wide<br>'cause you know just what to say  
>And you know just what to do<br>And I want to tell you so much  
>I love you<em>

Danny could feel the anger welling up within at seeing his enemy touching his mother in such a tender way, yet he could also feel the sympathy rising deep inside. He was beginning to understand why Clockwork had brought him there. Or at least, he thought he was.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
>And tell you time and time again<br>How much I care  
>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow<em>

"Clockwork…" Danny faced the ghost. "Why do I have to see this?"

Again, the ghost simply shook his head and pointed.

_Hello!  
>I've just got to let you know<br>'cause I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do<br>Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
>Or is someone loving you?<em>

Vlad silently began humming the tune before lowly singing the melody with his mouth close to her ear. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

_Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<em>

She noticed his voice grew slightly softer, yet more meaningful at these lyrics.

_But let me start by saying I love you_

At this, Vlad curled a finger beneath her chin and titled her face up to his. Right when the singer sang the lyrics, he whispered, "I love you."

Her face fell in surprise, yet the words were not rejected. Their faces came together, their lips meeting. Danny gasped, but remained where he was. They were the only ones completely still, Vlad, Maddie, Danny, and Clockwork, as the remainder of the song played out and the rest of the people completed the dance. Vlad and Maddie simply remained in each other's arms. When they broke apart, Danny heard his mother whisper, "I love you," before returning to Vlad.

"No... No," Danny backed away.

"Danny," Clockwork called after him.

"You're telling me that my mom actually used love _Vlad_? Vlad, my enemy?"

"Yes. They once held a strong bond during the years that they dated."

"I-I don't understand. What happened?" Danny stuttered, hesitating to ask the question he was not so sure he wanted an answer too.

Clockwork swept the room with his rod and once again, it disappeared. The interior of a recognizable science lab came into view.

"This is where the accident happened that gave Vlad his powers, isn't it?"

"Yes. And this is the room the tragedy occurred that would forever change Vlad's life."

Danny turned to see the ghost portal malfunction, blasting ecto directly at Vlad's face. His scream echoed through the room; through Danny's mind.

"It devastated him. And out of the accident, Vlad Plasmius was born."

"But what happened to him and Mom?" Danny questioned again.

"A few months earlier, they decided to end their relationship after discovering their plans for their future would take them very far from one another. Maddie's college was on one end of the country while Vlad's was on the other. They hoped their love would rekindle, should they cross paths again. Against all odds, though, Maddie transferred to Vlad and Jack's college. The very next day, the accident occurred and Vlad was hospitalized for years. And out of that time spent alone with Jack," Danny could still hear Vlad's screams echoing, "Maddie fell in love with your father."

The room around them morphed into a church where a wedding was taking place. He could see his mother at the head of the altar kissing Jack; finalizing their vows to love each other and spend eternity together.

_Eternity_.

"I never knew…"

Clockwork faced the teenager.

"Then it seems my work here is complete." With that, he prepared to bring them back to the mansion.

"Wait."

Clockwork peered over his shoulder at the half phantom, half human.

"I never knew any of that happened. I knew Vlad loved mom, but I never knew she loved him back."

Clockwork stared at him, but the boy grew silent.

"Even still," he finally said. "I still don't trust him. Neither do I forgive him."

Clockwork stiffened.

"Danny…" he shook his head, disappointment blotching his voice.

"How can you ask me to forgive him? I feel bad for him. I never wanted any of that to happen. But look at what he has done to me, to my family. He is always trying to kidnap my mom, he constantly insults my father, and he even made a clone of me!"

Clockwork peered at the ground.

"I had hoped it would not come to this, Danny."

Danny's face fell.

"Very well," Clockwork sighed. "I have one last thing I wish to show you."

In an instant, they were in the gymnasium of Danny's high school, only they were completely alone. The lights were dim and the air was stale. A moment later, he saw Sam and Tucker walk in.

"Sam!" he smiled. "Tucker!"

But they could not hear him, nor could they see him.

A casual conversation between the pair grew into mild gestures that appeared to the phantom as flirting. His stomach tightened, seeing the way Sam was looking at Tucker; the way her arm slowly crept up his shirt to the nape of his neck. His blood boiled watching the way Tucker did not reject her; the way he welcomed the suggestive movements eagerly.

Clockwork heard Danny's disturbed gasp when he saw Tucker bring Sam close, kissing her fervently.

"No," Danny said. "No! What are you doing, Tucker? Get…Get away from her!"

They continued, oblivious to his presence.

Danny turned to Clockwork, a look of distress crossing his features.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why is this happening?"

"You refused to forgive Vlad no matter what I revealed to you. Perhaps if you live the sorrow he lived, you will understand."

"But this couldn't possibly happen! Sam and Tucker would never end up together. It just wouldn't work!"

"I'll bet Vlad thought the very thing of your mother and Jack," Clockwork's eyes narrowed.

He vanished, leaving Danny to watch his life collapse in that one moment of time.

"Clockwork, wait!"

He growled, racing over to the pair to break them apart. But when his hands sought to pull the pair away from each other, they simply fazed through as if he were a shadow; a figment of the imagination.

_As if he didn't exist._

He refused to give up and ran to the doors. He gripped and tugged at the handle, though the door would not budge. He gazed up at the ceiling and could not believe what he saw. A crimson fog stained with shadowy clouds cradled the single room in which he stood, floating eternally in the claws of time.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I understand now!" His voice bounced off the towering walls surrounding him. "I never realized what he went through," he glanced over at Sam and his friend, "but now I do…"

He crumbled to his knees and drew a hand to his face. A scream shattered his world. Though, he could not tell if it was his mind hollering or if his mouth had produced the desperate call. Clockwork was not reappearing and he was certainly not escaping the realm.

It was over.

"I'm sorry, Vlad."

"Danny!"

A hand shook his shoulders.

"Danny!"

Eyes open, heart racing, he was uncertain whether or not the being before him was truly Sam or simply another illusion spawned from the unknown dimension.

"Sam?" his voice muttered hoarsely.

"Thank goodness. I thought you would never wake up!"

She helped him lean up against the bed frame.

"Are you okay?"

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Before I open my eyes, tell me something. Are you with Tucker?"

"With Tucker?" she asked, baffled.

"Are you dating him?" he bluntly replied.

He sighed in relief when she laughed in response.

"One, no we are not dating. And two, that must have been one crazy dream you had."

"More like a nightmare."

She sat beside him.

"Only, I don't think it wasn't real. I think he was trying to tell me something."

"He?"

"Yeah," he stood. "And I think there is something I need to do."

He left the room without another word and travelled down the hall. He arrived at a pair of bulky double-doors. An image of what he endured flashed through his mind.

_And to think_, his mind sighed, _Vlad really went through all of that._

He stood in the doorway for quite some time before the man noticed he was there. His face dropped immediately when he saw who was standing at the door of his room. He rose, dropping the book from his hand and onto the armchair in which he had been seated at moments ago.

"Danny?" his voice gasped, stunned yet timid.

He took in a breath, swallowing to wet his dry throat.

"I-I need to talk to you, Vlad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aw…**

**I liked this chapter. Danny really got to see Vlad's life for the first time. I know Sam and Tucker would probably never end up together, but it was a way of showing Danny how Maddie ended up with Vlad's best friend, Jack. Get the point? Hopefully **

**Just a quick heads up, the next chapter will probably be the last. Thanks for reading the story guys and I hope it has been everything you wanted! The last chapter will be posted soon!**

9


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**The final chapter is here! Sorry for the wait! Just a quick heads up though! I will not be updating for the next week because I am going on vacation. Thank you for your understanding and I will miss you all :D**

The hum of the jet somehow soothed his nerves, but Danny's anxiety still remained as he twirled and danced his fingers. Vlad sat across from the teenager, quite shocked at the direction the conversation had taken. Here was Danny Fenton, the child he had longed to call his own, apologizing over and over. Many times, he intervened with words dismissing the phantom's previous behavior and refusal of forgiveness. Yet each time, Danny would not accept it. He knew Vlad had done wrong, but so had he went he rejected his pleas of redemption.

When he finally finished illustrating the night Clockwork had forced him to attend, the breath ran dry in Vlad's lungs. He gazed out the window, taking in the sight. Danny remained perched on the edge of his recliner. _He isn't saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything?_ His mind worried. _Maybe he's past forgiving me for refusing to forgive him._

"Vlad…?"

"Daniel, there really is no need for this," he said, shaking his head.

"That's not true. I didn't know anything about your past. All I saw was what you had done to me recently and I judged you on that."

"But that's the thing," his eyes frowned, "that _does_ matter. It matters not what happened years before you were born. It matters what you see me as. I, in no way, hold you responsible for the way you see me; the way you _should_ see me. I am simply a man who was given power that I could not handle. And because of my lack of dependability, I made you and your family suffer. "

"You didn't make the best decisions," he admitted; "but that doesn't mean you can't start now."

The jet began descending and as it grazed the paved landing strip, Vlad's heart pounded fiercer and harsher until it began to hurt. He gazed at his reflection appearing in the rounded window.

"But I am afraid…"

"We've all been afraid in our lives. I was terrified whenever I first received my ghost powers, no doubt you were too. But just like that time, you can do it."

Vlad smiled lowly, though it swiftly faded.

"You know, Danny, you are one truly remarkable kid."

"Huh?"

"You were able to forgive me and now you are even willing to help me to mend my mistakes." He nodded, "Thank you."

Danny smiled, while behind them, Sam and Tucker looked at each other, utterly surprised by the sudden change.

At Fenton Works, Maddie Fenton sat in the kitchen, flipping through a photo album from high school. As each memory came back to her, she smiled. But soon, she found the page. The page of her and Vlad. The old hearts and love comments still remained by each picture. She could still remember writing the small heart with their initials inscribed within next to a certain photo of Vlad with his arm wrapped around her.

The slam of the front door led her out of her memories and returned her to the present.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

Dropping the album, she rushed to the living room to greet her son. She found herself at a loss for words, though, when she saw Vlad standing next to him. Vlad stared, wide-eyed and hesitant. It had been so long. The memories of holding one another in each other's arm were now nothing but a blurry knife stabbing at their soul. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, he stepped forward boldly.

"Maddie…" he said wearily, "I-I would like to talk to you if you do not mind listening to someone like me."

She glanced at Danny who nodded and, back at Vlad, she simply remained staring.

"I know I have done you much wrong in the past, but please, allow me to apologize. Even if this is the last time you ever speak with me, I would at least like you to know…"

"Know what?"

"How much I care for you."

She stepped back, assuming he was picking up his old ways.

"Not like that, Maddie," he explained. "I will never try to take you away from your family again. No matter how much it hurt me in the past," he smiled solemnly down at Danny; "I know you are right where you are needed."

Danny stepped forward.

"Mom, give him a chance. I know that it may be hard, but don't make the same mistake I did. I completely looked past everything else and only saw Vlad the way I wanted to see him. It gave me a reason to hate him for what he did, but now I realize that it wasn't even hate. I just resented him because whenever I considered forgiving him, it made me feel weak. Now, I've learned that I was wrong. It doesn't make you weak; it only makes you stronger."

The room grew silent. So silent, that both Danny and Vlad could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking. Finally, she drew in a slow breath.

"Come with me in the kitchen, Vlad. Danny's right. It's time we talked."

He smiled, nodded, and followed her into the other room.

Over an hour had past and during that time, Danny had waited patiently in the living room. Every so often, he could hear his mother and Vlad's laughter ringing through the house as they were reminded of gifted memories. Yet he also heard the times that they cried when they recalled the feelings that were lost and the time that was wasted on bitter feelings.

He turned to look at the steps, seeing his father skipping down.

"Hiya son!" he bellowed.

"Uh, dad?" Danny called after him urgently, for his father had entered the kitchen.

He ran in to see Vlad peering up at his once-friend. Something happened that Danny had never seen before. For the first time, there was fear present in Vlad's eyes. He blinked and rose, standing in front of Jack Fenton.

"Jack. I have been talking with Maddie and Daniel. I've done some wrong things in my past and I have hurt everyone, including my best friend," he swallowed hard, his eyes becoming wet and his voice growing hoarse, "but if there is any way you coul—"

Jack quickly embraced his friend who trembled, baffled and confused.

"B-But how?" Vlad breathed, crying. "How can you forgive me so easily? I have done nothing but hurt you ever since college. I don't understand how you…I-I don't understand…"

"Vladdie," Jack laughed lowly, his voice bitter-sweet. "I was never angry about what you said and what you did. I was sad because I thought I had lost my best friend." He patted Vlad's shoulder. "This is the first time I am glad I was wrong."

Vlad chuckled lightly before it grew into outright laughter. But soon, it slowly turned into crying and he found himself in the embrace of not only Jack, but Maddie and Danny, too.

"It seems all is right," Clockwork observed, watching the moment that had occurred in the Fenton Works.

Vlad Plasmius nodded.

"So it is. And I have you to thank."

Clockwork shook his head.

"You chose to change, Vlad. There is no need to thank me."

"Without you, though, I would have never seen the monster I was changing into. That is, if you don't consider me to have already been one. But I must admit, I never thought it would work. I accepted the possibility that I was going to die alone. Now, it seems like it has all worked out. We are finished."

"Not quite."

Clockwork removed something from his robe. He revealed it to be the newspaper containing the article of Vlad's suicide.

Tearing it apart until it finally faded into a mist and drifted away, Clockwork smiled. "Now we are finished."

Vlad laughed quietly.

"I believe there is someone here to see you," Clockwork pointed.

Vlad turned and couldn't help but smile when he saw Danny Phantom.

"Come on, Vlad. Mom wanted me to tell you dinners ready."

"I had hoped you had not forgotten," Vlad smirked.

"No, I've learned to remember the little things that really matter."

Right away, Vlad knew what he was referring too and with a wave of goodbye to Clockwork, the two half-phantoms headed out of the ghost zone to the home that waited for both of them with open arms.

**A/N**

**I actually really loved this chapter. It was short, but I really think it ended the story well. Tell me what you guys thought and I hope you liked it! More Danny and Vlad Friendship Fics on their way :D! **


End file.
